


The Bottle

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, past mary/abe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: In Which Caleb Brewster really wants to kiss Benjamin Tallmadge so he suggests a rousing game of spin the bottle and it all goes wrong.





	The Bottle

It was supposed to be funny. Everyone was already a bit inebriated so Caleb figured why not suggest spin the bottle? After a long week, this gathering was much needed. 

 

Caleb knew that his end all be all goal was to kiss Ben but really he’d be more than willing to kiss most of the people in the room (except John Graves Simcoe who insisted on coming tonight). 

 

The group agreed and grabbed one of the bottles laying around the room, discarded. It was Abraham’s room so he went first. A firm flick of the wrist told the others Abe had some experience with this game.  It landed on Mary. 

 

They shared a chaste, if a little awkward, kiss. How else do you explain a kiss between two exes who have so much history between them? After an embarrassed look between Abe and Robert, everyone sat back down in the circle.

 

Next was Ben’s turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Alex. Ben’s eyes flicked over to Caleb for a moment. Caleb to his credit, gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Internally, he groaned. 

 

Turning his attention to his target, Ben kissed Alex. While it wasn’t particularly comfortable in front of their other friends (mostly Caleb), it also wasn’t the worst thing Ben had to do. Alex was a pretty good kisser.  

 

The person to the right of Ben was Robert Townsend. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ben. They shared a quick chaste peck. 

 

_ Are you kidding me?? _ Caleb mentally cursed himself for even suggesting the game. He had to watch his crush kiss every one of his friends. 

 

Anna forfeited her turn saying she was too sober for this. 

 

After Anna, there was John Andre who also spun Ben. It was at this point Caleb got up and stormed out. He couldn’t do it anymore.

 

Ben noticed this strange behavior and followed his friend.

 

“What’s wrong, C?” 

 

“I thought it would be obvious.” Caleb remarked, biting tone evident in his words. 

“Okay, well it’s not. What’s the matter with you?’

 

“Nothing is the matter with me, per se. Well, yes there is something the matter with me but it’s mostly related to you.” 

 

_ “Me? _ ” Ben’s face heated up.

 

“Benjamin Tallmadge, how do you not know??? You’ve gotta be so full of shite or else the most oblivious arse.” This stopped Ben from retorting. He glanced over at Caleb carefully, searching his eyes. 

 

Caleb never called him Benjamin. That was reserved for specific times when people close to him were angry with him. But what Caleb seemed angry about was totally out of the blue...unless.

 

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the game we were just playing, would it?” When Caleb didn’t say a thing, Ben continued. 

 

“I did find it funny when you of all people suggested it. You’ve never shown any inclination that romance was your forte. But I figured you had a good reason for it. Now I know…” Ben took a step forward. 

 

Instinctively, Caleb straightened. Keeping his mouth shut and eyes trained on Ben, he allowed him to continue. 

 

“I should have guessed earlier when your behavior shifted as people were kissing me...a lot. But I didn’t see it and I’m sorry.” 

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Caleb’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Because I should have done  _ this _ sooner.” Ben leaned down, closing the distance between them. The kiss was nothing like Caleb ever experienced. He was absolutely enthralled and in love. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. 

 

“Wow.” Was all he could muster. Ben smiled softly. 

 

“So now that we took care of our needs, how bout we get back in there?” 

 

“Let’s go.” Caleb winked, squeezing Ben’s outstretched hand. 

 

They walked back into the room where their friends were to greet them with rousing choruses of “ITS ABOUT TIME.”


End file.
